


Out, Strumpet

by jillothewisp (abbykate)



Series: Domestic Bliss [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, apparently, by reciting Shakespeare, crippling boredom can be cured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbykate/pseuds/jillothewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, out of boredom, the boys recite Shakespeare. Just the two of them. In the sitting room. Don't act like you've never done that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out, Strumpet

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this would not have been possible without a viewing of Stage Beauty and help from SJ.

"So, what? _Henry V_?"

"No."

"Right, okay. _Twelfth Night_?"

"Dull."

"Well, what then?"

" _Othello_."

"What? The death scene?"

"Obviously."

"All right. I want to be the Moor."

"You were the Moor last time!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Were."

"Well, you make a better Desdemona anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"You look more like...you know..."

"Like what, John?"

"Like a woman, okay! You look like a woman."

"...Well you look more like a Moor."

"That settles it then, doesn't it? I'll be the Moor."

"I-oh fine. Don't want to be the Moor anyway..."

"Yes you do."

"Oh for God's sake, stop gloating, John! Get on with it."

"Fine. _'It is the cause...'_ "


End file.
